This invention relates generally to a web-enabled Accounts Receivable System (ARS) and more particularly to methods aid apparatus for managing various functions related to accounts receivables, credit granting, collection, dispute management and reporting and remittance processing.
The accounting department of a business entity expends substantial resources managing account receivables. An accounts receivable function includes the tasks of credit inquiries, approving credit to new and existing customers, and analyzing payment history of existing customers. In addition to credit approvals, aging of the receivables, disputes and delinquencies, collections and proper application of the payments, and determining appropriate write-offs and appropriate reporting capabilities, also must be managed. These tasks are time-consuming and often take away resources of the corporation from its operations and other profitable activities. Completing several of these tasks also typically requires interfacing with outside agencies for credit approval and constant updates to the customer records.